The Alpha Alchemist
by Sharpknifes
Summary: The five runes of life are inscribed onto Harry's stomach on October 31, 1981 showing that he is to become the new Alpha of S.O.A.R. Watch as Harry Potter rocks the wizarding world! Dumbledore bashing!  Don't expect regular upda
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

The Alpha Alchemist

**A/N: Hey people R&R that's it  
**  
**Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once: I don't own Harry potter and any other related characters. **

Prologue

_October 31, 1989_  
"Are you sure we should doing this elder Certif.?" asked a short cloaked figure.

"It has to be done lady Moctom. It has to..." said Certif.

While they were talking elder Certif was inscribing what looked like runes on a green eyed, raven haired baby with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Ever since the Alpha had informed the S.O.A.R. (society of alchemistic runes) that their family was going into hiding from Dark Lord Gigglesnort (as S.O.A.R. called him) the elders had been instructed that if the alpha was ever to die that they would inscribe the five runes of life on their son.

As soon as they were finished inscribing the runes on the one year old's stomach there was a mighty roar as a wolf, a loin, an eagle, a head of what looked like a shark and finally a dragon. Then as quickly as it began it was over, the animals entering the runes as they glowed brightly for a second then disappeared only to reappear when intended to.

"They were expecting the first four however the fifth was a shock. The dragon line was only seen in alphas and even then only every few centuries. It proved that one day he would grow to do extraordinary things. Be them light or dark, extraordinary.

"Our work here is done Moctom." said the aging man as they both disapparated with a loud crack.  
Before they left Certif. heard "Goodbye young Harry Potter. We will meet again in the distant future."  
Moments after, there was another crack signalling the arrival of Sirius Black.

As Sirius walked he was interrupted by the sound of a motor, that of a motorcycle. As Sirius looked up he saw a big fellow quickly closing in on a flying bike at an alarming pace. Sirius had no choice as he knew Hagrid was sent by Dumbledore. The saviour of the light. The world's last hope before young Harry came along. As Hagrid touched down on the ground Sirius wanted to spend his last seconds with Harry. So Sirius picked up Harry and gave him a kiss on the forehead saying "Your parents would have been proud of you."

At that moment Hagrid who had been watching the touching seen before him said, "Sirius han' ove' young 'arry." Sirius reluctantly handed Harry over to Hagrid who took him in a cradle and flew off into the night with Harry in his lap. The last Sirius saw of harry was his sparkling green eyes. The ones that looked so very much like Lily's

**A/N: yes I know short prologue but hey this is just the beginning. Anyway my next chapter will be starting at where the Dursley's ditched him at King's Cross. So read and review. Tell what I should but as the pairings too because I'm currently undecided.**


	2. Chapter 2: Eyes of a Dragon

**Eyes of a dragon  
A/N: Hey again. Right now I'm thinking about a harem but I don't really know. The pairings are at the bottom. And Harry is dropped off around 8:00 in my fan fiction.  
Also I'm only going to say this once because I'm too lazy to type that much.**  
'Thinking'  
"speech"  
letters/notes  
**writing in runes**.  
_Flash backs_

Eyes of a Dragon

'Great. Just great. Actually... I was sort of expecting this. But it does explain the oddities that were happened in my life.' Thought Harry as he sat down on the bench at kings cross station.

_Flashback  
"Yer a wizard Harry!" Hagrid yelled hoping to see Harry's surprised face, but instead all he got was an uninterested look.  
"Yeah, I actually thought I was this rare magician, and I was the last one left on Earth," Harry said as he speared another sausage with his fork "I was pretty close though. It would explain the fact that I can do things that others can't. When Harry finished he looked up to see a gobsmacked expression on Hagrids face. He then started chuckling. Then laughing. And then he laughed like there was no tomorrow, shaking the whole house, getting a scared yelp from the Dursley's.  
"Got th' brains o' your motha' ya do!"  
End flashback._

Currently, Harry was waiting at kings cross station, looking around to find platform 9 3/4. He figured that since there were three walls between each platform, he would find 9 and 3/4 as the wall before the tenth platform. As he was looking to the general direction of the third archway, a strange thing happened. All around, the world turned red. The people around him turned black with and orange light in their center occasionally a blue light within someone here or there.(AN: ten points to the person who figures out which color is which kind) But what got Harry's attention was the archway turning into a churning purple like wall. This happened all but in a second.  
"Just another way to prove my wizardry..." Harry mumbled under his breath. He immediately knew that he should enter that archway. So as casually a possible he picked up Hedwig's cage and put it atop the trunk in the trolley. Then he walked as fast as he could straight into the archway, keeping his eyes open having complete and utter trust in the image he had just seen.

As it looked like he'd crash into the stone archway it gave way and he came out the other side with an astonished look on his face, as he saw the crimson steam engine that had the words "Hogwarts Express" on a plate on the front of the train. Harry then noticed that there were people around him, most of what looked like teenagers, with what looked like the parents had swishing robes. He noticed that there was a bigger version of the pompous prat he had seen in Madame Malkin's robe shop, except that this one had a cane to lean on. It wasn't that crowded as it was around 8:15 am.

So Harry carefully made his way onto the train looking for an empty compartment. He soon found one as there was only a few people on the train. As harry closed unbeknownst to him the compartment door was glowing and from the corridor of the train the door turned invisible. Harry sat down taking out 'Hogwarts, A History' from his trunk. He read for the better part of an hour before the train whistle interrupted him.

As he felt the train moving the gentle rocking of the compartment slowly rocked him to sleep, the last thought he had was ' I wonder what that weird eyesight thing was…' before he fell into a deep sleep.

o-0-O-O-0-o

_**Inside Harry's mind**_

As harry woke up he found himself in a strange yet beautiful place. All around him there were trees lush and green; he certainly wasn't in London anymore. As harry turned around to get a better view of this place, he was met with what he could only describe as a dragon. It was all black with its scales reflecting the light of an unknown sun. He had spikes going down his back and finishing at his tail. His eyes were yellow with a slit black pupil in the middle. The dragon was about the size of a double Decker bus (think knight bus.) His wings were a great size easily 7 meters squared. When the dragon opened its mouth it showed his teeth all the size of a ripe banana. When it spoke it came out deep and smooth, yet firm, "Ah the young harry Potter, we meet at last."

Strangely enough Harry wasn't scared of the dragon, as he was more intrigued by the dragon so he asked "Who are you and where are we?" To answer his question the great being just chuckled (which was a very strange sight)

"Why Harry we're inside your mindscape!"

To this Harry was left speechless. He thought he was in another dimension, or at least that this was a dream. After he recovered he realized he still didn't get an answer to his first question, "Who are you?" Harry asked in a low but awed voice.

To this the dragon only chuckled "I am Alpha, the king of dragons and reptiles." In his voice Harry didn't hear ignorance or cockiness, but he heard a gentle yet firm and commanding voice. "Now Harry today you awoke 'The Dragon Eye', do you know what that is?"

To answer the Dragon king's question Harry shook his head no, but then a thought struck him. "Does it have to do anything with what happened earlier today? When I was looking for platform 9 ¾, I mean."

"Yes my boy that was the awakening of the dragon eye. It lets you see any deception the naked eye cannot see. Say as in how you saw the portal to get onto the platform. The light also lets you see the aura of people; if the aura is blue the person is magical. If orange they are un-magical or as most call them muggles. However for animals and creatures be them magical or not their auras are green, like myself. Now the shade of their aura depends on if they are good or evil. The lighter the shade the better but the darker the more evil."

As this was being said Harry was listening with rapt attention, but a question slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it, "How do I turn my dragon eyes on?" But when Harry looked at Alpha expecting to see annoyance about being interrupted but instead saw tolerance and patience.

"Ah, you see I was getting to that. To access it you must feel deep inside you, then when you find something that's slowly churning. Now grasp that and try to push it into your eyes." As Alpha was saying this Harry had closed his eyes and felt deep within himself. When he found the churning power that Alpha had mentioned he grasped it and directed it to his eyes. As Harry opened them all he saw was a blur. He was thoroughly confused about this until he remembered he had his glasses on. So he took them off and he saw the same as he had earlier. All the non-living things around him (that includes plants) were a deep shade of red with the sky being a shade of pink. When he looked at Alpha he saw a pale green fire crackling in his center with a few dark smudges around the edges. "Now to turn them off you just have to stop the flow of that power going into your eyes." It was Alpha once again. As Harry did that the world went back to normal, but it didn't blur, no it stayed perfectly clear. At this Harry raised an eyebrow at Alpha, a perplexed look donning his face "A side effect of the dragon eye, if you will." Alpha answered.

Harry folded his glasses and kept them in his hand "Now, you ought to be leaving, as the train is going to be arriving at Hogwarts in half an hour."Harry nodded and stood up. With that the world before him faded and he returned back to his train compartment.

**A/N: ok that's a wrap people and yes I know I'm kind of pushing it with the dragon's eye thing but it's my fanfic! Any ways here are the pairings. So review please and tell me which pairing you like best also you can message me omakes of any scenes that you just so happen to write up. Another issue about this fanfic is that it's better to know the Greek alphabet. Thanks for reading. Ja ne!**

**Harry X Hermione**

**Harry X Daphne **

**Harry X Hannah**

**Harry X Fleur**

**Harry X Ginny (even though I hate it I have to be open minded)**

**Harry X Harem**


	3. Note

Ok ok ok ok I know I haven't updated in a long time but hey gimme a break I'm just thirteen. I have school and a social life. I realised that my story is not so good maybe ehh at best. But rest assured I have started making notes about where this story will go. I don't really know the outcome of this story although I have a few chapters down already. The prologue is going to stay the same but I've decided to put some stuff in his childhood years (i.e. how he grew up gaining powers etc.). I am officially picking the pairing to be Harry Hermione (it's honestly my favourite) my fight scenes probably aren't going to be so good and there's not going to be mushy-wushy things. I'm going to make the relationship as realistic as possible. Thank you to all the people who read this far ….

SK Out (at least for a while)


End file.
